1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp-knitted lace fabric constructed with a raschel warp loom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lace fabric manufactured using a raschel warp loom is such that a plurality of chain stitches in the wale direction and a ground insertion yarn interposed between needle loops and loop legs thereof and traversing from one wale to another constitute a ground texture and, if necessary, a pattern yarn is inserted between said needle loops and loop legs in optional positions to knit a pattern or a fringe yarn is interposed to make a fringe. With such a warp knitted lace fabric, it is well known that breakage of a yarn constituting chain stitches and subsequent pulling of the cut end cause a slip-off of the latest needle loop subsequent to the cut end from the immediately preceding needle loop and as this slip-off effect propagates to the older loops, a series of stitches are lost to cause the so-called "run". As a run-proof knitted fabric, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 47-20306 describes a fabric constructed by knitting a twisted yarn or double yarn of two threads having different softening points and heat-setting the low-softening stread at intersecting points. Further, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55-176389 teaches a warp-knitted lace fabric constructed by doubling a heat-bonding thread and a regular thread to prepare a warp yarn, knitting the same into chain stitches and heating the thermally bondable thread at the junctions of the warp yarn with a shogging yarn (weft yarn). Further, Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 60-39458 and 60-65162 describe the warp knitted lace fabrics made by reciprocating a warp yarn constituting chain stitches between wales, wherein the warp yarn forms several courses of chain stitches per wale and, then, moves to the next adjoining wale to form further chain stitches. The warp knitted fabric described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 47-20306 and Japanese Utility Model Kokai No. 55-176389, that is a fabric constructed by douling a low-softening thread and an ordinary thread, knitting the same and heat-setting the fabric, has the disadvantage that as the low-softening yarn or heat-bonding yarn sticks to the regular yarn all over to cause a hard hand so that the technique cannot be applied to the warp knitted lace fabric which demands a soft hand. If the amount of the heat-bonding or low-softening yarn is reduced, breakage of a single regular yarn immediately resulted in a run.